1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information receiving system, information receiving method, information providing device, information providing method, information providing method providing medium, information processing device, information processing method and an information processing method providing medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied to the case of capturing the desired provide information automatically from the Web page on the Internet and handing it over to the application software risen on the personal computer and registering it, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in the computer network via Internet, there exist multiple World Wide Web (WWW) servers on the network. And the client can obtain the user-desired information by receiving the Web page provided by the WWW server.
More specifically, heretofore the point information regarding the specific place displayed on the Web page to be supplied from the WWW server has been captured into the client and registered and memorized connectioning to the map software risen on the client.
In this case, the WWW server side, after putting the point information including at least the latitude, longitude, address and telephone numbers in the file and memorizing these in the hard disc, describes hyperlink on the file using the hyper text markup language (HTML) and holds the file.
The client displays the Web page whenever downloading the HTML file and analyzing by the Web browser. And when an anchor on the Web page displayed is clicked by the user, the client downloads the file of point information hyperlinked from the server and analyzes, and as well as registering the point information on the map displayed by the map software risen by itself and memorizing, displays the Icon connected to the point information.
In practice, in the map database called as “map server” (a trademark) and its display program, hyperlink to file itself including the point information such as
<a href=“/rdw1010/31.mps”>script</a>
is described in the map server script.
Here, “/rdw1010/31.mps” in the HTML file shows the script “31.mps” existing in “rdw1010” directory of the server. Accordingly, when the “script” part marked up on the Web page is clicked, the client downloads the script “31.mps” and captures into the map software risen by itself.
However, in the WWW server of the computer network thus constructed, since all point information have to be put in file and stored in the hard disc, it has caused a problem that workload of the server has become large.
Moreover, since the client, after displaying the dialog, such as “execute download” once via the Web browser, downloads from Internet taking some communicating time corresponding to the volume of data when the anchor on the Web page is clicked, the processing time is required before registering the point information on the map displayed by the map software. And it created a problem that the registration processing of the point information could not be executed in real time.